People are Changing
by XxHoodie the ProxyxX
Summary: Fox and Wolf were becoming best buds. Until Fox met Tori, Wolf's girlfriend. They talked and were becoming buddies until Fox gets drunk and does something unforgivable. Now the leader's on trial and he's telling the story. Will people have a change of heart?
1. The Beginning of a Chaotic Life

**Fox P.o.V**

Oh this is just wonderful! I'm sitting in the courtroom, having my **EX**- best friend just growl at me, his girlfriend shying away from me and my team. We lost her. She was with Star Wolf now. I actually pitied Wolf. Yes, he was the ex-best friend. But how did I get here? How did I allow myself to get THIS careless? Let me start from the beginning. By the way, I'm Fox McCloud, leader of the Star Fox team. So, this is how it goes:

It was a usual day in Fichina. The shooting and somersaults and the U-Turns. I shot at Wolf's ship, but I was just playing around. Yes, we were just fucking around. I had to get home to Krystal and Marcus. I almost delivered that last shot, but something stopped me. It was a woman, about Wolf's age. She wore a beautiful heart necklace, and the girl growled, "Dont. Touch. Him." I screamed, but it was muffled out by my ship emergency landing. That girl landed with Wolf and he calmly said, "You know I'm always alright."

"I know, but I worry."

"Who is this, your sister?"I asked playfully.

"Uh... no. I'm his girlfriend." I stood there with my mouth open.

"Wh- what's her name?"

"I'm Tori."

"Fox McCloud." Okay, how did _he_ get a girl like_ that_?

**Wolf P.o.V.**

At home, I snatched Tori by her waist and kissed her. It just went a little out of hand. I led her to our room (something I'll explain later...) and shoved her down. We continued our little kissfest until bed and we fell asleep. When I awoke, however, there were bottles of wine and we. Were. N-naked. (**A/N: This is actually an important detail in the story so keep that if you review.) **I screamed, awaking Tori. When she processed this through, she screamed as well. What would we do?


	2. Is it True? Or is it an Illusion?

Tori P.o.V

I was now in the living room, watching...something. The time we blacked out was the time my live stream turned on, freaking me out. It was just boring until Wolf and I popped up on the camera, me screaming, "WHAT UP, BITCHES? WE ARE SO DRUNK!" That's when I remembered everything. Then I remembered... Fox. He froze when we collapsed in a drunken heap kissing. Despite remembering, I continued to watch... it. I saw us sloppily kiss, us doing crazy stunts, and then I went into the kitchen drunkily. Wolf seemed un-drunkified, so he leaned in closer and started to speak. "Okay, you guys. While I'm _not_ drunk, I'll tell you my plans. Look, I really love Tori, so I bought this ring. Tomorrow, I'm going to propose to her on camera." I dropped my mouth. This part was hilarious. I came out sneakily with a pie and struck Wolf with the pie. The vodka kicked in, and we continued to play around. We then fell in the pile. No more footage. I looked to the room and saw Wolf and Fox stunned. Luckily, Wolf was still in his senses, so we turned to Fox. "Fox?" I worridley asked. No answer. Wolf repeated me. Silence."QUIT IT, FUCKHEAD!" I cried and slapped him. Fox screamed, glared at me, and kicked me in the stomach. I screamed in pain. I fell to the floor. Tears streaming down my face, I blacked out.

Wolf P.o.V.

I looked at my girlfriend, then back at Fox. In complete rage, I literally kicked his ass with judo (A/N: Look it up). I ignored Fox's screams of pain and sprinted to Tori's side. She weakly opened her eyes and was still tear-stained.

"Wolf, I-I think I'm..." she started to say, but dozed off into sleep.

"I know you're pregnant." I whispered. I then kissed her forehead, carried her to the room, lay her down, cuddled with her, and fell asleep.


	3. The Unforgivable

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri**

Tori P.o.V

I woke up and looked around. I had a bruise on my face, meaning after my blackout, Fox must've hit me in the face. I left the room and decided to sing my song I've been working on.

_ I know I can't take one more step towards you_  
_ Cause all that's waiting is regret_  
_ And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_  
_ You lost the love I loved the most_

_ I learned to live half alive_  
_ And now you want me one more time... _

_ And who do you think you are_  
_ Running around leaving scars_  
_ Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_ And tearing love apart, _  
_ You're gonna catch a cold_  
_ From the ice inside your soul_  
_ So don't come back for me._  
_ Who do you think you are?_

_ I hear you're asking all around_  
_ If I am anywhere to be found_  
_ But I have grown too strong_  
_ To ever fall back in your arms_

_ And I've learned to live half alive_  
_ And now you want me one more time_

_ And who do you think you are_  
_ Running around leaving scars_  
_ Collecting your jar of hearts, _  
_ And tearing love apart_  
_ You're gonna catch a cold_  
_ From the ice inside your soul_  
_ Don't come back for me_  
_ Who do you think you are?_

_ It took so long just to feel alright_  
_ Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_  
_ I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_  
_ Cause you broke all your promises_  
_ And now you're back_  
_ You don't get to get me back_

_ And who do you think you are_  
_ Running around leaving scars_  
_ Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_ And tearing love apart_  
_ You're gonna catch a cold_  
_ From the ice inside your soul_  
_ So don't come back for me_  
_ Don't come back at all! _

_ And who do you think you are_  
_ Running around leaving scars_  
_ Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_ And tearing love apart_  
_ You're gonna catch a cold_  
_ From the ice inside your soul_  
_ Don't come back for me_  
_ Don't come back at all!_  
_ Who do you think you are?_  
_ Who do you think you are?_  
_ Who do you think you are?_

I looked around and saw Fox there. I screamed, but it was no use as Wolf was out getting baby clothes. Tonight, we were going to officially do a mairrage proposal! It was our beliefs. I wanted to go into my room, but Fox's horrid breath halted me. "Fox? I-is that alchohol?" I nearly puked because it was so strong. Fox nodded stupidly. "You moron! You know how stupid you can be while you're dru-" I was cut off by Fox knocking me to the ground. I don't want to get too descriptive, but he raped me. After that, I blacked out.

Wolf P.o.V

I got home and saw my fiancee on the floor. Was that alchohol? I knew she was smart enough to NOT drink while pregnant, meaning it was- FOX! The last time he got drunk did not go well, just ask Krystal. I kneeled down and woke her up. "FOX RAPED ME!" she cried when she arose from her deep slumber.


	4. Note: If you want the story to continue

Look, I got writer's block. All I got is what happens after the birth. I can't think of anything else so I need help! Please help!

Thanks for helping if you can!

-Tori


	5. Krystal's Revenge

** Krystal P.o.V**

I woke up, got dressed, and woke up Marcus. It was easier with Fox living with Wolf to show why _she_ wasn't so good and just a skank Wolf picked up from a curb. "Mommy, remember I'm going to Daddy's today until next Monday." SHIT! I forgot to pack! Oh well, Fox'll buy him so much shit that I wouldn't even have to pack. I kept silent as I prepared breakfast. "Oh my god, you FORGOT! YOU BITCH!"

"What did you just say, Marcus?"

"Mom, I'm 13 years old! I'll cuss if I fucking want to!"

"Exactly! You're 13, and I won't tolerate a young child in my house saying bad words."

"UGHHHHHHHHHH!" I ignored my son's moody behavior and finished breakfast. Good thing I put the knife down before the phone rang, as it caught me completely off guard.

"H-Hello?" I shakily asked.

"I hate Fox." Wolf growled, gritting his teeth.

"Let's talk about it over lunch." I hung up and drove Marcus to Wolf and Tori's. Marcus entered, Wolf and Tori exited.

At _Carlos Miguels_, we were just talking when Tori blurted out, "FOX RAPED ME!" I froze when I heard this. I processed it through and then tried to attack, no _kill_ her. Wolf grabbed me and held me back. "It hurts her more than you!" I stopped, glared, and questioned him, "How?" Wolf sighed and sat me down.

"One day, when that explosion in Corneria occured, Tori was a wife, a mother, a daughter, a sister, a cousin, and a best friend. She was working and then...BOOM! Tori blacked out. When she woke up, franticness filled her mind. What had happened to her friends and family. She started to wander around and screamed at what she had stumbled upon. There was her entire family, friends, and children laying dead in a pile. Tori collapsed in pain and cried uncontrollably. She had lost everything. Fox lost his dad. She lost her parents, her two kids, her husband, her cousins, and her friends. She had JUST gotten over it. We are becoming parents, partners, and Fox ruined it all!" I felt pity for Tori. I stood and left, tears streaming down my face. But before I left, I apologized to Tori, not just for trying to kill her, but what she had lost. I am murdering Fox!

**Fox's****P.o.V**

I was playing with my son when the phone rang. Ugh, Krystal. IGNORE! I was having way too much fun with this.

The message came on. It said, "Fox, PREPARE TO DIE!" I rushed into the room and remembered that dream I had. I was upset with Krystal and I was rapping a song by Eminem (He has to exist in here) This is what I sang:

_We touch, I feel a rush, we clutch, it isn't much_  
_But it's enough to make me wonder what's in store for us_  
_It's lust, it's torturous, you must be a sorcerous_  
_Cause you just, did the impossible, gained my trust_  
_Don't play games it'll be dangerous if you fuck me over_  
_Cause if I get burnt, I'ma show ya what it's like to hurt_  
_Cause I've been treated like dirt befo' ya_  
_And love is "evol", spell it backwards, I'll show ya_

_Nobody knows me, I'm cold, walk down this road all alone_  
_It's no one's fault but my own, it's the path I've chosen to go_  
_Frozen as snow, I show no emotion what'so ever, so_  
_Don't ask me why I have no love for these mo'fuckin' hoes_

_Blood-suckin' succubuses, what the fuck is up with this?_  
_I've tried in this department, but, I ain't had no luck with this_  
_It sucks but it's exactly what I thought it would be like tryin' to start over_  
_I've got a hole in my heart from some kind of emotional roller-coasta'; _  
_Somethin' I won't go on till you toy with my emotions, so it's over_  
_It's like an explosion every time I hold ya, wasn't jokin' when I told ya_  
_You take my breath away, you're a supernova_  
_And I'm a... _

_I'm a space-bound rocketship and your heart's the moon_  
_And I'm aimin' right at you_  
_Right at you_  
_250, 000 miles on a clear night in June_  
_And I'm aimin' right at you_  
_Right at you_  
_Right at you_

_I'll do whatever it takes, when I'm with you, I get the shakes_  
_My body aches when I ain't with you, I have zero strength_  
_There's no limit on how far I would go, no boundaries, no lengths_  
_Why do we say that until we get that person that we think's_  
_Gonna be that one and then once we get 'em, it's never the same_  
_You want 'em when they don't want you, soon as they do, feelin's change_  
_It's not a contest and I ain't on no conquest for no mate_  
_I wasn't lookin' when I stumbled onto you, musta been fate_  
_But so much is at stake, what the fuck does it take, let's cut to the chase_  
_'Fore the door shuts in your face, promise me if I cave in and break_  
_And leave myself open that I won't be makin' a mistake_  
_Cause I'm a_

_I'm a space-bound rocketship and your heart's the moon_  
_And I'm aimin' right at you_  
_Right at you_  
_250, 000 miles on a clear night in June_  
_And I'm aimin' right at you_  
_Right at you_  
_Right at you_

_So after a year and 6 months, it's no longer me that you want_  
_But I love you so much it hurts, never mistreated you once_  
_I poured my heart out to you, let down my guard, swear to God_  
_I'll blow my brains in your lap, lay here and die in your arms_  
_Drop to my knees and I'm pleadin', I'm tryin' to stop you from leavin'_  
_You won't even listen, so fuck it, I'm tryin' to stop you from breathin'_  
_I put both hands on your throat, I sit on top of you, squeezin'_  
_Til' I snap your neck like a Popsicle stick, ain't a possible reason_  
_I can think of to let you walk up out this house and let you live_  
_Tears stream down both of my cheeks, then I let you go and just give_  
_And before I put that gun to my temple, I told you this_

_And I would've did anything for you_  
_To show you how much I adored you_  
_But it's over now, it's too late to save our_  
_Love_  
_Just promise me you'll think of me_  
_Every time you look up in the sky and see a star_  
_Cuz I'm a_

_I'm a space-bound rocketship and your heart's the moon_  
_And I'm aimin' right at you_  
_Right at you_  
_250, 000 miles and a clear night in June_  
_And I'm so lost without you_  
_Without you_  
_Without you_

The doorbell rang. It was Krystal, holding a pipe. I sighed and let my fate come to me. I raped Tori while I was drunk! I knew I shouldn't've done that, and I SURE AS HELL SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN DRINKNG! I go insane while drunk. She swung at me and I fell to the floor. Marcus screamed in terror. He was definetely acting better than earlier. I didn't scream or shed a tear in pain, it was all regret. I blacked out as I heard police cars and ambulances rushing into the scene.

What have I done?

**A/N: Okay, this has the most words of all the chapters so far, with a word count of 1,243 in the chapters, not the A/N (Author's Notes). **


End file.
